It is known that electric oral hygiene devices, in particular electric toothbrushes, may have detachably mounted replacement attachments such as a replacement brush head of an electric toothbrush. It is further known that the coupling between the attachment and an handle of the oral hygiene device may be by mechanical means such as a snap hook provided at the attachment that snaps into a groove provided at the handle. Mechanical couplings often have a certain clearing or gap between the coupling partners due to tolerances between the coupling partners. Such clearings or gaps have the tendency to generate unwanted rattling noise during operation of the device.
It is therefore a desire to provide an improved coupling between an attachment section of an oral cleaning tool and a handle section of an oral hygiene device and in particular an attachment section of an oral cleaning tool and a handle section that enable such improved coupling.